Torque
"I just wish to work to my fullest, so I can aim for even higher levels!" — Torque Torque (トルク, toruku) is a playable character in Summon Night 5. Personality As a genius, one would expect him to be cocky and unenthusiastic toward his surroundings. While he certainly as a childish side to him, like the way how he can easily get upset for trivial things and even taking out his anger on others. He does however, can be unexpected mature as to recognize his mistakes immediately, sincerily apologizing to the person. Other ocasion where he acts a bit more like a child is when he starts blacksmithing works, his personality suddenly changes to that of an innocent and honest child. Background At a very young age, Torque has already forged many excellent weapons, so much so that he is entitled as a genius Meister. Despite all this, he is still not satisfied and want to improve his skills even further. He is a descendant to famous blacksmiths from Wystern, a region which is known for weapon crafting and has inherited their skills. His goal is to forge the ultimate weapon. Development Torque first mets with the main character when he had just arrived in Savorle City. He ended up bumping into a suspicious looking man and the two start arguing over who should apologize for it. Thanks to the intrusion of the main character, their fight was prevented, but Torque was still furious by the event and ended up being rude with the lead. Noticing his mistakes, he apologize right away and also praised for the help. They met again sometime later in the Star Dock Café&Bar in one of the rare occasions where the protagonist was working there to subistitute the Owner "just for a while". He ended up falling in love for coffee from this time and, to demonstrate his respect, he started to refer to the main character as "master" (even against the latter's will). They would met again soon after when Torque asked for directions for the new place he would be working during his stay in Savorle. For the protagonist surprise, he would be the substitute for the old blacksmith responsible for the weapons used by the Eucross (since the oldman was having suffering from terrible pains on his back). This made the relationship between the two even better, since Torque loved to fix and upgrade the lead weapons, since he felt that he was needed by someone who was woking for a greater good, and if it wasen't for him, that person could end up falling. Together with his Cross, Anvil, he creates many powerful items for them during the game. He eventually revealed his dream to forge the best weapon ever, someone to be comparable or even better than the legendary Magical Swords, and promised he would give the result of this dream to the main character as thanks to encouraging him. After this event, he felt even more the need to move to the next level and started to visit the Savorle School to frequently demand for the special hammer used by his master. During his talk with the substitute principal, he kept a prideful attitude and many times expressed how his skills were already at the right level and how his master had already accepted his abilities. However, the one in charge refused to even let he see the said hammer. extremelly enraged by this, he let his anger get the best of him and ended up telling a old turtle man a vital information he overheard about the barrier surrounding the treasure room in the school. He later felt regretful when he saw that the old man was actually one of the leaders of a criminal organization, and that he used Torque's hint to invade the treasure room to stole the legendary Magical Sword from there. Even if the operation ended as a failure because of the sword being actualy a fake, Torque still felt terrible for what he did and sincerily apologized for his acts in the next day. It was when, for the first time, he met the great principal, who revealed his master's final test to him: Only when Torque find someone he really wished to help with his work that he should be granted with the hammer (that someone being the main character). As thanks for Torque's help to stop the invasion and as a proof of his growth, he finally received his master legendary hammer. From this point on, Torque begin to fight alongside the protagonist against the Crimson Chain and eventually the Nether Beasts. He helped the main character until they put a end to all those conflicts. Ending During their night talks, the main character starts to flert many times with Torque, while he felt very embarrassed by this, he thought this was only a joke since nobody would be interested in a child like himself. However, in their ending, the protagonist blandly made a love confession to Torque and even invited him for a date. Torque replied by saying he would get the wrong idea if this kept on, to which the main character answered that this would be totally fine. Ability Torque is one of the best physical attackers in the party thanks to the range he gets by using his great sword. He can attack in two row vertically or three rows horizontally without any need for MP. He also can make a Cross equip with Anvil and his weapon, becoming temporally much stronger and resistent. Gallery SN5-27.png|Torque & Anvil SN5-Torque3.jpg|Torque concept art 1 SN5-Torque4.jpg|Torque concept art 2 SN5-Torque2.jpg|Torque's sword SN5-Torque1.jpg|Torque's gun SN5-Torque5.jpg|Torque ending Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Summon Night 5 Character